Camp Half-Blood (One Shots)
by Destiny Owl
Summary: Hey all, So I am a member of the Camp Half Blood Forum and this is where I will placing all of my submissions. So please feel free to read them and let me know what you think with a review. Thanks, Destiny Owl.
1. The Song Inside Her Head

**Soul Mate Au - Prompt #2 - Imagine soulmate au where whenever your soulmate listens to music, you can hear it too and the only way to find them is they the music they're listening to get louder the closer you are to them.**

* * *

 **The Music Inside Her Head**

 **Leo has alway felt alone. He always thought he didn't have a soul mate. Calypso suddenly starts hearing music in her head. What happens when his soul mate is a Titaness stuck on a magic Island unable to listen to music? Will Leo find her? When they give each other a chance?**

* * *

Leo has always felt alone.

His whole life, he thought he didn't have a soul mate.

But... that can't be. Everyone has a soul mate, right? All of his friends had found theirs, Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Piper, even Frank and Hazel. ( Their's was interesting, but more on that later)

You see everyone has a soul mate. Some bonds are know at birth whereas other develop later in life but everyone's is the same. When your soul mate listens to music, you hear it too, and the closer you are to your soul mate the louder the music is.

Everyone grew up listening to music in their heads...

Everyone but Leo Valdez.

Leo Valdez had a tough child hood, his mom died when he was a young boy, his aunt refused to take him in after that and he was put into several Forster care homes, running away from every last one of them, that is until he learned his was a demigod.

Camp turned into his home he gained a true family and decided that he was going to stop running.

However...he still didn't have a soul mate.

He never heard music inside his head.

—

Calypso, the trapped daughter of Atlas held captive on the cursed Island of Ogygia.

For many Millenia, she was alone, cursed to be visited by those who could never stay. She would watch as heroes came and went, always bearing the same story.

 _A hero on a quest to save the world or the one that he loves._

Every single hero was the same.

And every time one of them left she felt more alone then before.

She had lost hope

That was until the music started playing inside her head.

It wasn't anything like she has ever felt before. It was new and exciting, but there were questions. The fates had come a visited her after the music started.

They told her that the music was a tie to her soul mate and the hero who would free her from her prison. They told her about a hero that would fall from the sky and crash upon her shores while fulfilling a quest for the gods.

Hope was finally in her life again and the music continued.

The next hero to fall from the sky and onto her island was Percy Jackson.

She thought he was the one to save her. Percy Jackson the son of Poseidon, fell from the sky onto her island while trying to stop the rise of Kronos, a quest for the gods.

All the signs were there, but he was not the one. He kept mumbling about an Annabeth.

He kept saying he needed to get back to her. Back to his soul mate.

She was crushed, she thought Percy Jackson was the one. Maybe the music was just apart of her imagination and all of this was just a cruel joke from the gods. It would be years before another hero came along.

Yet still in her mind the same songs played over and over reminding her that she's not alone.

—

The greatest thing to ever happen to Leo was being claimed by his father Hephaestus, and joining cabin 9. It was the first time Leo found a home. A place he didn't want to run away from.

He made so many friends including Jason, Piper and Annabeth, however his best friend was not human.

Festus was a golden dragon made by Cabin Nine years before his time and had originally belonged to Charles beckondorf, a son of Hephaestus who had died in the second titian war only months before Leo's arrival. Festus had gone haywire and kept catching things on fire, and destroying the camp before Leo came.

At the time Festus was the only thing that Leo had a strong connection with and had declared that fate was written and he was fated to live alone. That he would live old fixing machines or he would die on a quest doing the god's bidding.

He figured that this was best. If he died on a quest then nobody would care that he was gone. He wouldn't be leaving a soul mate alone in this world.

In his sorrow's he would listen to music that would reflect his mood, but at time's it felt like there was a connection to someone else far, far away.

—-

Music was playing in Calypso's head a lot more then before and most of it was sad and slow music but sometimes there would be fun upbeat and uplifting music.

She much preferred when her soul mate had hope and was in good mood, she often caught herself humming along with the music as it played in her head. When her soul mate was happy she often thought about what they were doing and what made them so happy.

We're they a demigod? Who was their godly parent? What is their favourite thing to do? What important quest will be on when they crash onto Ogygia? How will they get me off this cursed Island?

Not only did she love the soul mate tie and the sound of music playing in her head but she loved the small taste of the modern society that is kept so far out of reach.

The only thing she wanted more then anything, almost even more then to get off this island, was to listen music too. She wanted to let her soul mate know that she existed but she was not given such pleasures. The only music she has the pleasure of listening to was the birds singing in the trees in and about her garden.

The music in her head from the tie was something that she cherished out of this world.

—

The Prophecy of Seven has sent the greatest heroes on a quest to save the gods from Gaia and her children, the giants.

Seven heroes form both camps, Greek and Roman. Soul mates, such an important weapon in defeating Gaia and any monsters that came their way.

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have such a strong connection that they fought the in the second Titian war together. Percy took a dip in the river sticks and Annabeth was his tie to his mortal soul. She took a poison arrow for him and he dove into Tartarus after his soul mate.

Percy and Annabeth's story and relationship is what Leo see's when he think's about soul mate's. He knows that he will never have what they have and at times that makes Leo feel even more lonely then he already is.

Piper and Jason have that typical amazing relationship but still make Leo feel like a third wheel when on a quest with them. They have a dynamic that was forced by Hera and they made in work.

Hazel and Frank are and interesting pair to say the least. Hazel grew up thinking she didn't have a soul mate until her brother brought her back to life and she met Frank. Frank's life is dependent on a magic stick and was so oblivious in his youth he didn't even know that soul mates existed until he met Hazel. Those two were so oblivious and complicated that Leo didn't think he stood a chance if soul mates were so complicated.

Leo had has a crush on so many girls in his lifetime, including the snow goddess Khoine. At one point on their journey to meet Percy and Annabeth on the other end of the doors of death they were attacked by Khoine and she sent him flying into the air.

Where he crash landed on an island.

—

Calypso couldn't believe it. It must have been a joke. The fates were surely laughing at her by sending this scrawny son of Hephaestus. An utter disgrace. He broke her table and continued to break her things and reck the peaceful noice of nature with all of his banging and nonsense.

He kept calling her 'sunshine' and trying to be helpful but ended up being more of a nuisance. She wished he would leave but sadly that was not how the curse worked. She had to fall in love with him before he could escape.

This Demigod was the final straw, there was know why she would ever fall in love with him which meant he was stuck on her Island forever.

Days went by and Leo started to grow on her but she kept her guard up and refused to let him in no matter what he tried.

The turning point however was when he was humming all the songs she so often heard in her head. She remembered the fates prophecy but refused to believe that he was the one.

Until she fell.

Then he had to go, and like so many before him, he promised to return and rescue her from her Island prison.

Time went by so slowly as she waited for any sign of him. The music began to play again in her mind now and slowly got louder as time when by. Maybe it was a sign that he really was coming back.

A thought so impossible it almost seemed funny. No man ever came back to Ogygia. So many had tried and every single one of them failed to break her from her prison.

It wasn't until one day when a golden dragon fell from the sky and broke her table again did she really believe that she would be saved.

"Dang it Festus, I broke that table again." A voice that stood out unlike the others.

She ran to him and into his waiting arms happy to hear his annoying voice once again.

He look at her with her eye and whispered into her ear "I found you, sunshine."

He was her soul mate and she was his and together they would be perfect for one another.


	2. A Love That Lasts Forever

**Prompt for 3-18th November**

 **Charlie / Selina**

 **Title: A Love That Lasts Forever**

 **Summary: He said he would wait. She said she would come. It wasn't the life they planned but at least they were together.**

* * *

( _Charlie's POV_ )

My name is Charles Beckendorf and I am a son of Hephaestus.

At least I was before I died.

My life ended fighting in the second Titian war next to Percy Jackson, the greatest hero of our time. I was on a cruse ship fighting Kronos, who took on the body of our friend, Luke Castellan.

Our mission was straight forwards, blow up the ships and stop Kronos from reaching Manhattan. The only problem was there was too many monsters on the ship.

Percy and I managed to get onto the ship unnoticed and we had the perfect plan. It was carefully thought out but like anything in our lives we didn't stick to the plan. This time our planned turned fatal.

Percy made it off. I did not.

That is the last thing I remember before showing up in the Underworld.

Life in the underworld is different.

I got the good end of the deal. Being a demigod on a dangerous mission to save the Greek gods has some perks in the end. One of them was being placed into Elysium.

Elysium, the place of paradise for the heroic and the victorious. Demigods for eons have resisted in Elysium after their death.

Elysium is the happy place in the underworld, beyond the gates there are neighbourhood with houses from every era. It's beautiful.

Selina would love this place, she loves the old fashioned look of houses and the gardens lining the the streets.

I smile to myself as a memory of Selina pops into my mind.

It's one of us on our first date. I had taken her into the wood for a picnic near Zeus's fist. She's facing away from me, mesmerised by the wild flowers growing around her. The wind was blowing in her raven black hair and her blue eyes filled with wonder.

If only I could have lived a life with her.

* * *

( _Selina's POV_ )

He's gone.

My Charlie is dead.

Percy Jackson came back alone, telling me my boyfriend sacrificed himself for the mission.

It's all my fault. I could have prevented this. If only I wasn't so afraid of Luke and gave up information Charlie would still be here.

But Luke was so nice and at the beginning of this war Luke was there for me when I first came to camp. We I learned he was evil I tried to make him stop but he threatened Charlie. Luke promised that Charlie would not get hurt and I would be saving many lives in exchange for information and because I was weak I gave in and trusted him.

Now Charlie is gone and Luke, I'm sorry, Kronos is at large and its all my fault.

All I do is cry because my weakness caused the death of the only person I love in the entire world and nobody knows.

It's this some sick joke, mother?

It's eating me from the inside but if I tell somebody they will truely turn on me and let me suffer, so many things have gone wrong because I've given up information to Luke/ Kronos.

None of it is worth it with him gone.

How can I live without him?

I can't. It's not possible. Charlie was my life, he was my everything. Even though he was already eighteen and I just now seventeen, he promised he would wait on me. We imagined living together outside of the camp and growing up free from the gods and fighting monsters. That was our dream.

But... we never made it that far. Charlie just had to go and get himself blown up the Kronos' monster cruse ship.

And just to make matters worse, Clarisse is holding a stupid grudge against the Apollo cabin because of some stupid chariot. She's forbidden anyone from her cabin fight in the war.

But I wasn't going to let Kronos win. The ares cabin needed to fight.

I dressed as the daughter of war and led her cabin into battle, she didn't know until to late.

"Charlie... See Charlie." I look towards the sky as Clarisse's cry's become faint and my world fades to black.

I was content, I'm on my way to see Charlie and Kronos will be defeated.

* * *

( _Charlie's POV_ )

Every day I walk past the gates to Elysium and look for the demigods that have perished in the war.

I was not expecting to see my girlfriend again so soon but here she was walking through the gates.

"Selina!" I call out to her.

She looks around frantically before her eyes lock with mine.

We both start running at each other but I start to feel as if we're running in slow motion and I couldn't get to her quick enough,

"You waited for me?" She asked

"And you came." I answered.

We walk hand in hand towards the gardens as we just enjoy being in each other company and the start of a new chapter together.

This wasn't the end, only a new beginning.


	3. A Latte For Two

**Prompt #2 coffee shop / barista AU**

 **Title: A Latte For Two**

 **Summery: Annabeth Chase has moved to Manhattan New York to pursue her dream at become one of the best Architects in the world. Percy Jackson is the barista at the local coffee shop. What happens when she visits the cafe more often just to see a certain pair of sea green eyes.**

* * *

 _Since this is an AU I have also done a little bit of OOC to fit with the story._

* * *

The door bell goes off announcing my entrance as I walk into the small cafe carrying my laptop, prepared to get some work done on one of my many assessments.

It was quite a small and unusual cafe, but it was in walking distance so I wasn't going to complain. I look around at the beautiful designs painted across the wall as I stand in the short line to order. It seemed to be beach house themed. Pictures of sailboats and warm days on the beach lined the sea-stone walls. It was quite a quaint place and seemed out of place in the middle of a New York winter, but it was nice. The light colors and atmosphere made the place seen warm even in the coldest of winters.

"Hello, Welcome to Long Island Cafe what can I get for you today?" A masculine voice called out shaking me from my analytical daze of looking over the cafe. I look at the owner of the voice and I am met with a two captivating sea green eyes. They seem to drag you in and don't ever let go.

"Um, Miss?" He asks again bringing me back to reality.

"Yes?" I ask weakly, "My order right… Um… can I please get a latte and a few macaroons please." I ask refusing to look him in the face, should I get lost in his mesmerizing eyes once again.

I take my number and move to place myself at a small table near the windows. I get my laptop and assessments laid out in front of me, put my ear buds in and turn on some music hoping to get some work done.

My mind wonders as I get into the rhythm of writing and design. I had moved to Manhattan to peruse my dreams of Architecture. As soon as I saw the position available to become an intern I just had to grab it. So I said goodbye to my friends and family, packed my bags and made my way across the US to follow my dreams.

A voice shakes me from my thoughts "Here is your latte and macaroons."

I look up and see the same barista who took my order. The one with the sea green eyes and a smile that could melt the coldest of hearts.

"Oh, thank you…" I trail off realizing I don't know his name.

He smiles showing off his pearly white teeth, "Percy. Percy Jackson."

"Thank you, Percy. I'm Annabeth, Annabeth Chase." I say hoping that he doesn't notice the blush rising in my cheeks.

"It's very nice to meet you Annabeth. If you want anything else let me know and I'd be happy to help. I'll let you get back to you work." He smiles one last time before walking back to behind the counter.

"Yeah…" I sigh and look at the latte and macaroons, which happen to be blue. It makes me smile as I taste the sweetness of the French dessert. I notice a note slipped onto the small plate. I open it, not quite sure to expect. My hope was maybe a number or sweet note, but maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions. I just meet this guy.

 _Wifi Password: PoseidenSea1_

I laugh at myself for jumping to premature thoughts. Percy must've noticed my book bag and laptop and realized that I was going to do some work on it, so he gave me the Wifi password.

That's just the sweetest thing ever.

I look over at him and find him looking at me. I mouth 'Thank you' and receive a smile and thumbs up in return.

I turn back to my work and indulge into my new found inspiration.

* * *

I've been coming back to Long Island Cafe every day since I discovered its amazingly blue macaroons and excellent coffee's, perfect for a hardworking intern like myself.

Well, those reasons… along with a certain barista with sea green eyes that can't leave my mind.

Percy's been there every day since I stumbled across the quaint little cafe, and everyday he remembers my order, making sure that there are enough blue macaroons for me before I even come in for the day.

He's truly one of a kind.

Today however is different, along with my latte and blue macaroons he has also left me a note.

I decided I wasn't going to jump to conclusions this time especially since last time I did it turned out to be the wifi password. Helpful, but not what I thought it would be.

I opened his note and smiled to myself, it was a drawing. It was a beautiful sketch of two bodies sitting on the beach watching the sun set. His skills were positively amazing.

Smiling to myself, I decided to slip the drawing into the front of my notebook as I opened up my laptop, hoping to get some work done no matter the distractions.

That didn't work…Percy's shift ended.

He decided to come and sit across from me.

Big mistake.

I got very little work done.

"Hey Annabeth, how's your project coming along?"He asks.

I look up at him, "Yeah, its going well. Because I'm intern the most they give me is small town houses to design, but at least it's something right?"

"Don't worry, you'll be designing buildings and landmarks in no time. They just have to see your amazing talent." Percy complimented me, causing my cheeks to heat up.

Gods I hope he doesn't notice.

"Thanks Percy that means a lot." I tell him looking down at my lap hoping he hasn't noticed my blush turning from pink to scarlet. "And thank you for the drawing it's beautiful. I didn't realize you were into art." I tell him.

His sea green eyes sparkle with joy when I glance up at him. "Really? I'm so glad you like it. I don't draw a lot but sometime inspiration hits me like a rock, you know?." He said analyzing my face.

"There is a lot we don't know about each other." He point's out.

I look up at him nodding me head in agreement

His beautiful sea green eyes find my stormy grey ones, "Did you want to take a walk along the beach later?" He ask's me.

I search his face hoping to find what kind of outing this would be, a date? As friends? Who knows?

He grabs my hand and rubs the back of it with his thumb. It feels nice. Almost perfect. I smile. All my thoughts drifting out into a sea of mixed emotions for the guy siting in front of me.

A deep intake of his breath brings me back to reality.

I look up at his face and see that it's suddenly changed to an expression of fear and hopefulness. I turn my head to the side in a questioning manner.

"Annabeth? Would you like to go on a date with me?"

* * *

It's time. I'm going on my first date since I moved to Manhattan and with Percy Jackson no doubt. To say I am nervous is an understatement.

My room mate, Thalia is a godsend. She has some how managed to help me find the perfect outfit for a walk along the beach in the middle of winter.

What would I do without her?

Percy should be here any minuet and Thalia is trying to stop me from wearing out the carpet in our living room.

"Annie, calm down he'll be here." She tells me while turning on the T.V.

"I know but what if I'm over dressed or he changes his mind. What if he's forgotten? Are we sure the clocks have the right time? What if he decided he doesn't like me?" I ramble on to Thalia who seems to be more concerned with MKR rather then my current dilemma.

"Don't worry Annie, if anything happens I'll be here and if you need me to punch this guy in the face I totally will. Stop worry, everything is going to be fine." She attempts to calm my nerves once more.

 _'_ _Ding Dong'_

The sound of the doorbell sends me into another frenzy of panic as I rush to a mirror to make sure my hair is perfect.

But that left for the worst mistake. Thalia.

I left her to answer the door as I went into an anxiety attack. Whoops.

"Hey, you must be Percy, come on in." Thalia opens the door. "Annabeth just finishing up. She'll be out in a second."

"Thanks," I hear him say. "Who are you?"

My eyes widen in fear, hoping that she doesn't scare him off.

"My name is Thalia Grace and I am Annabeth best friend and room mate. So if you keep seeing my girl you going to have to get used to seeing me all the time. And if you so much as make her cry I will not hesitate to send you too the hospital with a broken nose. Are we clear?" She asks him. Her voice woven with overbearing confidence.

I decide that this was a good time to come out from the bathroom.

"Hey Percy." I greet him. He immediately stood up and grabbed his coat.

He's chosen to wear jean pants with a green shirt that really brings out the color of his eyes.

"Ready to go? He asks me while looking at Thalia who seems to have freaked him out a bit.

I smile and nod as I walk to the front door waving over shoulder at Thalia who calls out 'Make good choices!' behind us.

"Well… She's something." Percy says after we walk down the street away from the apartment.

"Yeah, but she's my best friend so I love her anyways. Sorry if she scarred you, I've had a few toxic relationships and she's just looking after me." I apologize to him.

"No don't worry, I get it. Guys can be jerks. She just took be by surprise." He smiled at me as we got into his car.

"Here I got us some latte's from the cafe" he says handing me one of the drinks that are sitting on the dashboard of his car.  
We sit in silence for a while. Just enjoying each other company before he decides to start asking questions and start up a conversation between the two of us.

"So tell me Annabeth Chase, Who are you?"

I look over at him as he drives up towards the beach. "We'll I'm originally from San Francisco, I'm 22 years old and an intern for an architectural firm here in Manhattan. My favorite color is grey and I have a major phobia of spiders." I start.

"Nice to know." Percy laughs. "I've been born and raised here in Manhattan, I am also 22 and I am studding Marine biology while working at the cafe. My favorite color is blue and I have a fear of airplanes." He tells me causing me to burst into giggles.

"You have a fear of airplanes?" I ask him.

"Yeah, the first and last time I rode an airplane we were flying and a storm came out of nowhere. It was the scariest thing I have ever experienced." He tells before playfully telling me to stop laughing at him and his fears.

"Okay, okay. What about your favorite color being blue. Is that why the Macaroons at the cafe are blue?" I ask him while trying to suppress the giggles.

"Yes and no. The color works with the theme and I may have a small obsession with blue foods." Percy admits.

"Why?"

"Why not?" His response tips me over the edge and I land in a fit of laughter from which I can't escape from.

We laughed the rest of the way to the beach, a good start in my mind.

"Alright, so what do you prefer? Movies or books?" Percy asks me as we walk now hand and hand across the cold sand.

"Books, definitely." I tell him.

"Why? They're so long and hard to read. Movies are just their you just have to watch whats happening on the screen." He points out.

"True, but with books you can get lost within their word and find yourself trapped in the magical world created by the author. Books you can use you imagination to picture what the world would look like and how everyone would be viewed. You mind can create that movie for you in your head based on the world written on the page."

"You're such a wise girl. Thats it!" He announces." That shall be your nickname, Wise Girl."

"Fine, but you are such a seaweed brain. Movies do all the fun imagining for you. What's the point?" I ask while bursting into giggles.

"Whats the point?" Percy exclaims. "Thats it Wise Girl next date were doing a movie marathon and I am introducing you to all the best. The Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, StarWars, Harry Potter and Hunger Games."

My giggles come to a stop as I realize what he's said. _Next date…_

"There's going to be a second date?" I ask out loud accidentally.

Percy stops short and looks at me. "Yeah, I mean if you want too, I don't mind. I would like a second date, but if your not comfortable I understand." He starts rambling and my smile soften as I put my hands on his shoulder.

"A second date sound wonderful" I tell him, softly kissing his cheek. "How about we sit here and watch the sun set." I ask him.

He smiles and we sit there on the sand in the middle of winter staring at a peaceful ocean as the sun sets in front of us.


	4. Someone You Like

**Prompt:** **Love Song/Happy Song**

 **Title: Someone you like**

 **Summary: Inspired by 'Someone You Like' by The Girl and the Dreamcatcher, just a cute little fluff piece set in a coffee shop.**

* * *

Dear Wise Girl

I come to this coffee shop every day and every day there's this girl. She's beautiful and stunning. She seem's almost perfect in every way.

She looked so cute with a ribbon in her hair and a grey shirt with a small little owl on, as she hides behind her golden locks and reads a book in a corner of our little coffee shop.

I think I began to stare at her, maybe for a little longer then needed but I began thinking that maybe I'll love you for a while.

I have to remind myself that you're just a stranger at a table in a place, with a really pretty face and I always wonder what happens when you smile because I feel like it will light up this entire place and to see it everyday would light up my world even in the darkest of times.

I might never be your hero, your strong enough without me, but that doesn't mean that I can't your Valentine. So will you please be mine.

I won't be your savior, couldn't even if I tried. Your life seems like one that doesn't need saving but i'm here if you need.

But I think I could be someone you like. xx

Someone you like.

Love from,

Seaweed Brain

* * *

Dear Seaweed Brain,

I was reading in the coffee shop that we share, just hiding shy behind my hair. You came in and I immediately started watching our movie in my mind.

I promise not to fly away. I'll stay and we can make a story of today. Just you and me, together in the future. Come on give me a try.

I might never stop your sorrow, or fix you up good as new but that doesn't mean I wont love you and that I can't hold your hand in mine.

I might never say I'm sorry even if I've done wrong but I think that I could be someone that you like.

Someone you like.

Love from,

Wise Girl xx

* * *

 **(3 years** later)

It's been three years since those first letters and they still come to this same coffee shop every day together. He turns to face his girl, taking her smaller hand in his.

"I might never be your hero but I think I'd like to try." He kneels down on one knee removing a small box from his pocket. He asks her a small question and the way she look at him is her reply.

"You've got a lot to learn about me, and maybe we can start today because I think I could be someone you like."

She excitedly wraps her arms around he head and gives him the kiss of a lifetime before looking into his eyes and whispers three small words.

"Someone you like"


	5. A Fresh Start

**Prompt 1: Fresh air after it rains**

 **Title: A Fresh Start**

 **Summary: Its all gone. Gaia has destroyed everything. All that's left is for the rain to wash away all the blood that was shed and a chance to rebuild.**

* * *

War is ugly. It's the worst thing that we as humans and demigods have experienced, and every war becomes a part of our history. It shapes our stories into what others see as they reflect back and learn from our mistakes.

But after the war, there is a time a rebirth. A time to rebuild and a time to heal. This is the time that we reflect and learn from our mistakes of the past and we grow to create a better future.

For Camp Half-Blood the recovery took a long time

"Alright, Demigods." Annabeth Chase says to the table of Councillors. "We are running low on energy and I know that we lost a lot of brave soldiers during the Great War but we need to rebuild and keep going for there sakes. Its time to pick ourselves up from the ashes the Gaia left and rebuild. Show her and the gods that nothing can stand in our way. That we are resilient."

Her boyfriend looks out at all of the broken and bruised fighters sitting before him.

All who look defeated, worn out and broken.

All who wish they were normal humans and didn't have to run from the endless monsters chasing after them every time they took a step outside the camp borders.

Annabeth continues.

"Look, I know its hard. You've lost people that you loved, you've lost brothers, sisters, partners, and friends. But every single one of them fought to save this camp." She takes a breath. "To save our home. So I say we rebuild, we take a rest start and we create a memorial in memory of all of those who fought. Whether it was in this war or a previous war, let's honour their memory."

Silence overwhelmed the room, the only sound was the endless rain that's been present since the end of the war.

Nobody spoke, everyone sat and took in everything the daughter of Athena had said.

There was a heavyweight in the atmosphere above them. Some people had tears silently streaming down there face, others wore blank faces. It didn't matter, they had lost the battle but won the war and they paid a great toll in the end.

It wasn't until the son of Hades, spoke up from the back of the room did anyone acknowledge that he was there.

"Annabeth is right. It's time to accept what happened and move on. Those who died are now in Elysium and there is nothing else that we can do except move on."

The blonde gives him a soft smile before speaking up again.

"I have a plan. It's going to need everyone but it'll work. I need everyone's help to redesign cabins and help out in their skilled area. So who's with me?"

Everyone around the room agrees one by one.

"I am."

"Count me in."

"Always," Percy Jackson says as he comes up and stands next to Annabeth.

"Alright then." She looks around the room really smiling for the first time in what feels like months.

Individually councillors exit the big house.

Annabeth looks at the one person who remains in the games room.

"Thank you, Percy."

She knows that she doesn't have to say why. They both know. She's thankful that they're alive and together and for them that is the most important part.

"Yo Percy, Annabeth; come look." One of the other councillors runs into the room before dashing back out again.

The two demigods give each other a look and run out to follow the councillor, Percy instinctively grabbing Riptide on the way, however, waiting for them on the other side of the Big House was not a monster.

It was a rainbow.

The rain has finally ceased and after many weeks the sun is shining once again.

The fresh air brings people out of the cabins and Annabeth Chase can finally see the new growth.

The green grass, blooming flowers, and long-awaited sunshine are the promises of a fresh start

A sign of a fresh start and a new beginning.


End file.
